oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsaic Lines (Abe's Oddysee)
Monsaic Lines is the third level of ''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee''. It serves as a hub level in which the player is given the option of traveling to either Paramonia or Scrabania. Walkthrough This level is a tropical jungle which serves as a nexus point for the next 2 levels; Paramonia and Scrabania. There are no secrets and no Mudokons to worry about; however, there are still some challenging puzzles to solve so let's get started. On the first screen is the first of many Rune Stones which will give you information about the land and some history. It's usually in the form of a poem and some are more useful than others, but read them all for maximum involvement in the game. Head left and jump from ledge to ledge avoiding the falling rocks. Wait for the rock to fall right in front of you then jump (just like the area in RuptureFarms). Now comes our first "conversation". A Mudokon is on sentry duty here and demands the password otherwise he'll bop you one with his slingshots. Mimic his whistles and wait for his "okay" before proceeding. You will soon come to a Slig and a Rune Stone. The stone only tells you the obvious so chant to become the Slig then head left to retire the other Slig then destroy yourself. As Abe, head through the door to the "Running and Rolling Practice Area". Of course you should already know how to do this by now but you can still practice just the same as it becomes crucial later on. You can also practice jumping into the wells on your right. When you are comfortable with your running, rolling and well jumping skills head through the door on the right. Drop down and head left to the wall then climb up and keep going left. Get more info from the Rune Stone then take the elevator up to another Mudokon sentry. Get the information from the stone about activating the wells then listen and repeat the sentry's whistles before jumping left and climbing up the ledge. Use the lever to activate the well then jump in. Another Mudokon sentry is posted here and he is just waiting to challenge your memory skills. Repeat his whistles then continue left and enter the door. Get some more info from the stone then jump in the well. When you land, read the Rune Stone for a map of the next puzzle then read the next stone that explains the bird portals (a little late I might add). Use the portal then take the elevator down. The music you need for the bells is down here so head left and ignore the chanting Mudokon. You will soon come to a bee hive. The bees will only attack when you pass underneath. You can withstand a few seconds of bee stings but you need to get them off of you as soon as possible. So climb up and run past the hive and with the bees hot on your tail keep running left past another meditating Mudokon and leap to the ledge to the left. The bees will attack the other Mudokon and eventually fly away while you can learn the Bell Song and prepare for the trip back. Repeat the previous sprint only this time the bees will swarm that first Mudokon you passed by the elevator. Take the elevator up then head left and chant to possess the bells and play the song to unlock the door. Enter, then head to the right and read more info about lighting the torches. Listen and repeat the Mudokon whistles . Chant to read a message from your friendly fireflies then close your eyes and jump off the ledge to the right. You can go to the right and read the firefly message then return and head left, jump the gap and enter the door. Now that you are that tiny speck in the background, head right and read some more background info then continue on past the wells which lead to the next two lands. You should end up at a very nasty screen with Sligs, Droids, bombs and another Rune Stone. Read the info then flip the lever to activate the first well. Return to the left and hop in the Paramonia Well... Category:Levels in Abe's Oddysee